


Sleeping is Overrated

by queenoftheslayers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Five-by-five. It's that thing about a coma. Wake up all rested and rejuvenated." - Faith Lehane.</p><p>“Slept for 70 years sir, think I’ve had my fill.” – Steve Rogers</p><p>After the movie, it just struck my that they would make a fun pairing to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York

Faith stalked around the club for the sixth (?) time, watching the people and demons dance; vampires weren't welcomed here with open arms, but some always tried to fit in, and the owner of the bar had called Dawn who had called her to make a special trip out. But since is it was a demon bar, most like Lorne's, she couldn’t exactly slay any of them, but she could make her presence known. Outside of the club was another story; a story with violence, blood or ash, and one winner.

She slowly made her way to the bar and waved down the bartender for another drink. She turned and leaned against the bar, her hips pointed towards the crowd. She smirked, catching out of the corner of her eye the “super secret agents” watching her. They may be really good at what they do, but she had noticed them moment they started tailing her weeks ago. But she did give the red head props as there were times she knew she was there, but couldn’t find her.

Faith was taken out of her thoughts by a voice to her left.

“Buy you a drink?”

She turned to look at soldier boy, “Thanks, but I just ordered one, maybe later.” She turned and grabbed the drink from the bartender as he stopped in front of her. She raised her beer glass and gave her custom predator smile.  “Thanks Will.”

“Anytime Ms. Faith.”

Faith turned and rested her hip against the bar, and gave the man a slow once over.  “Did you need something? Besides pictures of me from afar and following me for weeks?” She brought he glass to her lips and started drinking.

She smiled around her glass at the panic that flashed in his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry I don’t know what you are talking about, I just wanted to buy you a drink.”

Faith continued to drink, turning to watch the crowed.  “Really, because, I was wondering if your had any of the guy I was out with last week, last Friday night. Dude stole a few hours of my life I will never get back.”

“Again, I don’t…”

“Oh stop,” she ordered, “Do you think we don’t know about what S.H.I.E.L.D. really does? After the world nearly ending here in New York? The public knows all about your super hero’s and super soldier’s. You may have the backing of governments and shady rich people… We have the power of the ancients and mystics that could…”

She lowered the half empty glass, her eyes zoning in on a brunette female human and a tall red head male vampire. He was walking with her to the door in the back.

“Damn,” She turned to the soldier, “Be a good boy and hold my drink, I have some business to take care of real quick.”

She thrust the drink into his hand and slipped past him and through the people towards the back door the vampire had just walked out. She was out the door by the time the soldier had even got the drink put down and turned to find her in the crowed.

***

Natasha was at his side in a moment, Clint talking in their ears, “She is out the door, following the man and woman. She is there, but she is in the shadows. The young female is rushing back to the door, someone should open it for her.”

Steve pushed through the people and opened the door just as the young woman came rushing up to it. She had a panicked look on her face and holding a hand to her throat. “He BIT me!” She cried out. She pushed past them and headed to the bathroom. What the two didn’t know was that once she was in the bathroom she dropped the act and washed up, watching the wound close with small green energy, before transporting herself back to the condo across town.

***

Faith came walking out of the shadows and lit a cigarette that was between her lips. She slipped the lighter into her pocket and smiled at Steve and Natasha where they stood in the door.

“You three need to get better at the spying, you wont catch me not knowing you are there, I’m that good. We are all that good.” She said pointing at Steve and Natasha, then up into the shadows of the buildings at Clint.  Her attention snapped back to Steve. “ Plus you feel different, solider. I’ll know your coming. Now if you don’t mind, my ride is here.”

Steve opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but she disappeared in a green haze of energy.

“The girl that was attacked,” Steve said, rushing to the bathroom with Natasha, but the bathroom was empty, and no one in the bar could say that they had seen her come out.

*** 

“The soldier boy is sex on a stick. I will definitely be sad to not see him following me anymore. Too bad…” Faith stood in the door way of her room at the Chicago Girls House, talking on the phone to Dawn, who was still in New York, watching a few younger girls rush around getting ready for school. “Maybe I will just have to pay New York a visit again and get him alone… It shouldn’t be that hard? If I had had the time while there… Maybe I will make time when I come back out… Don’t worry so much little B, I am so much better at being a spy then him.”

Faith smiled at Dawn rabbling through the phone, “Look, little B, thanks for playing bait, you sure know how to show a girl a good time when she visits, but I have to go, got duties and the like to do no. “

Faith hung up and put her cell phone in her pocket before heading towards the stairs to follow the girls out of the house.

Next time she was in New York, she was going to have to look soldier man up. He looked fun.


	2. Boston

Of course, she didn’t have to wait until the next meeting in New York. But she also wasn’t in Chicago at the time. She was in her Boston, taking her three weeks of vacation from teaching. She was bundled up in her black winter coat, dark blue scarf, and fur lined winter boots, tramping through the snowfall to the local neighborhood bar.

Once she got the parking lot, she picked up her speed to get inside and get out of the cold. She took off her coat and scarf, putting the scarf in her coat sleeve and placing the jacket on the hook under the bar. She waved down the bar tender and he nodded before turning away.

She leaned back and shook her hair out before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She noted the messages from Dawn and Vi, and the two missed calls, but she knew that they knew how to really get a hold of her if it was a real emergency, and the crystal was cool against the skin of her chest. Placing her phone on the bar she looked into the mirror behind the bar and surveyed the people behind her.

She looked at the bar tender as he put her beer in front of her and smiled before heading off the next person.  Picking up her phone and her beer, she turned on her stool and leaned her back against the bar. She slipped her phone into her pants pocket and took a drink of her beer, eyes scanning the crowd. She smirked when she found the eyes watching her, but she kept facing away from him.

As she turned back to the bar, she noted him getting up and leaving his table, walking straight to her. She placed her drink down, keeping her hand around the glass and leaning forward.

“You dress like a grandpa, Soldier,” Faith said, tilting her head to him and smirking when he stopped next to her and was about to say something. “Not that I would know for sure, as I never new either of mine.”

“Your dressed a little light for the cold weather,” He remarked, raising his hand to the bartender.

Faith looked down at her black skintight jeans and dark red skintight tee shirt, “I have a lot more body heat then regular girls. Plus, I tend to stay moving, so the cold doesn’t seep in.” She figured her tone must have changed, as he gave her a semi strange look.

“Think I know something about cold seeping in, I met the ice for a while.” He remarked, holding his hand out for his whiskey.

They clinked glasses and both took a drink from their respective classes, her chuckling as he tried to hide a small grimace. 

“I read all about you, my friend recognized you. Frozen in the ice for a while. You sure slept for a while.”

He nodded, placing his elbows down on the bar. “I read about you too, Faith Le…”

“Nope,” she stated, “the last name is never said. What did you read about me? How did you read about me?”

“I have a sharp mind.” He watched her finger go back to her drink and looked back up at her face, unconsciously licking his lips.  “I always remember a face when I see it, drew yours up and had an associate run facial recognition. You are a very special woman, coming from a very hard past.”

He took another drink, watching her face as she processed what he said. She spoke up then, “Coma’s, huh?”

“Got you feeling rested?”

She opened her mouth to say something close to what she had told B all those years ago, but her eye got caught on a young woman and man, one of them throwing off a demon vibe.

“You know them?” Steve asked her, catching her looking and turning to see who she was looking at on the dance floor.

“No, but I bet he has heard of me. Man he dresses worse then you… and you know, I could dig the whole old timer dressing. But if you give me a moment, I am going to go take a smoke.”

She quickly slammed the rest of her drink before reaching for her coat, but he was already reaching for it and holding it out for her, “You shouldn’t smoke, those things kill you.”

She smiled sweetly at him after turning back to him, buttoning up her coat, “Girls like me, solider, we got short life spans, our death time is just ticking away over our head, loud in our ears. A couple cigarettes aren’t going to take me to an early grave. That is what my destiny is for, hard long fight leading to an early grave. Now if you will excuse me, I’ve got to go to work.” She turned and started walking away before stopping and turning back to him.

She spoke low while keeping an eye on the couple about to head out the door, her voice drowned out by the music and talking of everyone else, “If you read about me, you know what I am I assume. Care to help the good fight, Cap?”

She turned and walked out a few moments behind the vampire and it’s meal, not waiting to see him slam down some bills and grab his coat from his original spot. When he got to the door, a young man was rushing back inside holding onto his neck. “She fucking bit me.”

Steve barely spent a moment watching the man go back to his table of friends. He pushed out the door to find Faith holding a woman up by her neck against a wall in the dark part of the alley.

“I know he was dressed horribly, but that is no excuse to eat the idiot. Fashion sense be-damned.”

The woman growled and her face changed, beauty changing to demonic and hatred. 

“Faith…” Steve questioned.

“Captain America, meet demonic vampire woman. Vampire, meet the Captain Rogers, the main man of America. Vampire woman, also meet,” Faith was interrupted by a fist in her face.

She stumbled back, but quickly popping back up, “rude, bitch.” She stepped up fast, fist aiming for the vamps face, only to miss as the vamp sidestepped her, causing her fist to hit the wall of the building. She turned fast, raising her leg up and kicking the vampire in the chest, sending her back into a wall of another building.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye as Steve picked up her stake, looked at it, and threw it at the vampire with great speed and strength. It slid into the chest of the vampire, into her heart, causing her to dust. Faith was quick, stepping up and pulling the stake out of her chest before it dusted too.

“Heard about vampires before, met a few in Germany a long time ago. I’ve even heard of the slayer before, though I never met one.” He turned and saw Faith glaring at him. “What?”

“Did it occur to you, that as a vampire slayer, I was actually looking forward to a fight? I live with a bunch of teenagers and young adults, when I take them out patrolling, half the time I am not even needed except to patch up a few minor wounds or give advise on punch techniques.” She bent her arms and her knees, still speaking, “I was craving a good, hard, dirty fight.”

She turned and walked down the alley, calling over her shoulder, “Coming solider boy? Got a long night a head of me and I could use the company.” She smiled to her self as she heard his steps following her.


End file.
